The Quest for Diamondix
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Takes place after Season 6 of Winx Club. The Trix have been living a (fairly) normal life in Magix, when a strange monster attacks the town. In the process of researching the monster, Icy finds out about a new power, Diamondix. Join the three witches as they search for the three diamonds that hold the Ancient power. Read on to find out more! Rated K plus for Action Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Monster

** Stormy was leaning against the window, looking outside, while Icy was reading something. "Hey Icy, have you seen Darcy?" Stormy turned her head, as Icy put down the book she was reading. "Uh... Come to think of it, no, I haven't seen her since last night." She glanced around the corner of the chair at Stormy, who was still leaning against the window. "Hm, that's a bit odd, maybe I should go look for her." Stormy said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll show up." Icy replied, picking her book back up. "What are you reading?" Stormy asked, walking over and sitting in a chair nearby Icy. "A book of potions, I found it in the closet." Icy replied, turning the page. "Be careful Icy, remember what you found last time you looked in the closet?" Stormy stifled a giggle. "Hey, that 'Bottle of Bats' was a one time incident!" Icy replied, turning a page on her book. "Heelp!" A call came from outside, and Stormy nearly jumped out of her skin. "HEEEELPPP!" The call sounded again. Darcy burst in the door, slamming it shut. "Darcy!" Icy and Stormy shouted in unison. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Stormy asked, walking over to her sister. "I- I'm okay, b- but s- something was after me, s- something ****_big_****." Darcy stuttered, walking over to a chair and sitting down. "What did it look like?" Icy glanced at Darcy, putting down her book. "I- It was huge, and r- red. T- That is t- the only w- way I k- know to d- describe it." Darcy stuttered. "Hm.." Stormy walked over to the window, and looked outside. "Whatever it was, it's gone now." She glanced back at Darcy. "Good." Darcy sighed in relief. "How come you didn't use your powers on it?" Icy looked back at Darcy, curiously. 'I tried to, but it was ****_way way _****too ****_big_****!" Darcy replied. "Hm... I wonder what it was... I'll be right back." Icy stated, walking into her room. She opened her closet door, and looked around. "Book of Monsters... Book of Monsters... Ah! There it is!" She picked up a big, black, book out of the closet. It was covered in dust and probably hadn't been moved in years. She brushed it off, and walked back to Darcy and Stormy. "Lets see..." She opened the book. "What's that?" Darcy got up from her chair and walked over to Icy. "The Big Book of Monsters." Icy read the title, before flipping through the pages. "Can you describe it a little better than 'big and red?' " Icy asked, glancing at Darcy. "Well... it kinda looked like a mix between a ogre and a dragon." Darcy replied. "Okay then." Icy continued to flip through the pages. "Ah! Here we go... The red drago-ogre." Icy said, looking at a page. "Yeah, that's definitely the thing that chased me." Darcy replied. "The red drago-ogre is a giant creature, a mix between a Dragon and a Ogre, it is immune to most spells." Icy read off the page. "You can say that again." Darcy muttered, under her breath. "It likes to eat fairies and witches-" Darcy gulped as Icy read that part. "And can only be beat with the rare Diamondix power. Hm, I wonder what that is?" Icy glanced back at Darcy and Stormy. "Sounds like another one of those powers like Sirenix." Stormy replied. Icy nodded, before continuing to read the page. "These creatures are very destructive, and will step on anything in it's path- including fairies, witches, and wizards." Darcy gulped as Icy finished. "Good thing you got inside." Stormy said, glancing at Darcy. "Y- yeah." Darcy stuttered, walking over to the window and looking outside.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Book of Diamondix

**Darcy sat on a bench somewhere in Magix, messing with her phone.****_ Great. It's broken. _****She put it in her pocket, and stood up, to walk back towards the house. ****_Thump Thump_**** A noise sounded from behind her, and she looked back. She didn't see anything at first, so she continued walking. ****_ROAR!_**** Darcy whirled around to see the same monster that had chased her before. "Not again..." **_** What did Icy call that thing? A Dragon- Drago- Drago-Ogre! **_**She backed up, and quickly started to run for it. ****_Forget getting back to the house, I'll just get inside one of these buildings- there!_**** She quickly ran inside a store, slamming the door behind her. She glanced out the window, watching the monster. "Weird how nobody else has noticed that thing..." She said to herself, rolling her eyes. She watched as it went around a corner, and vanished. She sighed in relief, and quickly made her way back home. Back in the house, Icy was messing in her closet- again. When they had bought the house, the woman who had sold it to them told them that there was a bunch of old stuff in that closet that she didn't care for that they could have. Icy was taking advantage of that. "Good luck finding something useful in there." Stormy was saying to her, from the other room. "Oh hey Darcy." Stormy said, seemingly just noticing Darcy's appearence. "Hi." She replied, and then walked into Icy's room, sitting on the corner of the bed and watching her. "Are you looking for something specific?" She asked, watching Icy pull random stuff from the closet. "No... I'm just looking through stuff." She leaned in to grab something from further in the closet, and ended up falling into the closet herself. Darcy let out a small snicker. "Not funny." Icy said, rolling her eyes and brushing her shirt off. "Hm.. What's this?" She pulled out a large, brown, diamond-studded book with a diamond bookmark. She brushed it off a little, and handed it to Darcy. "Here, you check it out." Icy went back to searching the closet, while Darcy opened the book and looked through it. "Hey Icy, this is interesting this looks like- Icy are you listening?' Icy was still looking through stuff in the closet. Darcy rolled her eyes, and pushed Icy into the closet. "Hey!" Icy stood up, brushing her shirt off again, and sitting next to Darcy. "What is it?" She glanced at the book. "Remember that 'Diamondix' thing we were reading about in the monster book?" Darcy asked, glancing at Icy. "Yeah, I do." Icy replied. "This book actually tells more about it." Darcy said, flipping a page. "Can I see it for a minute?" Icy asked. "Yeah, sure." Darcy gave the book to Icy, who flipped back to the beginning and started reading it. "The Diamondix Power is an ancient power of the Magic Dimension... to acquire it you must find the three ancient gems, one green, one red, one blue." She read off of the page. "Hm, that's interesting. It doesn't by any chance give a map to the gems does it?" Darcy laughed a little. "No, but it gives a riddle." Icy flipped a few pages."To find the diamond of blue, you must look ****_in_**** the blue.' She read off of the page, looking at Darcy. "What could that mean?" Darcy asked, taking the book back from Icy. "Oh that's easy!" Stormy called from the next room over. Icy and Darcy looked at each other as Stormy walked in and took the book from Darcy, flipping a few pages. "In the blue. Think about that for a minute. Don't they sometimes call the ocean, ****_the blue_****?" Stormy looked at her sisters. "She has a point there." Icy responded, blinking. "Well Stormy, you actually had a good idea for once." Darcy said. Stormy said nothing, but rolled her eyes, gave Darcy the book back, and walked back into the living room. Icy and Darcy followed close behind. "Well sisters, it looks like we're going on a gem hunt." Icy said, grinning. **


	3. Chapter 3: The First Diamond!

**The next day, Icy was back in her closet, pulling out stuff. "Bag of Potions... Book of Random Spells..." She muttered, under her breath, tossing stuff behind her. Darcy and Stormy watched, from the bed behind her, curiously. Darcy was half buried in stuff that she had thrown on top of her. "Your going to take every single thing out of that closet aren't you Icy?"** **Darcy said, pushing some of the random stuff off of her and on to the floor. "Maybe." Icy replied, throwing back another book. The book hit Darcy, and she fell backwards. "Oops- Sorry Darcy." Icy looked back, laughing a little. Darcy rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Just don't throw anything that has some living in it on me." Darcy said, watching as Icy pulled out a 'Bottle of Snakes'. "And don't let out the snakes." Stormy said, watching Icy throw the bottle to the side. "Oh well, I'll look at the rest of this stuff later, right now, we have some gem hunting to do." Icy stated, sticking a few little nick-knacks in her pocket, and turning to face Darcy and Stormy. "Okay then." Darcy said, grinning, and standing up. ****_Hm.. Potion of the Ocean... Not sure what it does, but that might come in handy. _****Darcy thought, looking at a potion and sticking it in her pocket. Icy signaled for her sisters to follow her, as she picked up the Diamondix Book and walked out the door, heading towards the beach. "Hey Icy, Stormy, I'll catch up, I need to do something real quick." Darcy said. Her sisters nodded, before walking off. ****_I need to get my phone fixed_****- Her thought was cut off by a voice behind her. "Do I know you?" ****_Oh great, I'd recognize that voice anywhere._** **She turned around, to see Stella and Tecna. "Darcy!" Both of them shouted in unison. Darcy simply turned around, and ****walked into a phone repair shop, mumbling to herself. / "I wonder what Darcy's doing." Stormy said, casually walking around the beach. "No telling." Icy replied. "I hope she catches up with us so- YACK!" Stormy had fallen into a passageway, under a large rock. Icy blinked, and walked over. "You okay Stormy!?" She called down. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Came Stormy's voice from the bottom of the passageway. "You need to get down here, this is interesting!" Stormy called, brushing her shirt off and wandering deeper into the passageway. "I'll be down there in a minute! I think I ought to stay and wait for Darcy!" Icy called down. "Okay!" Stormy responded, as she wandered deeper down. The passageway was very bendy, seeming to turn this way and that. ****_I hope I don't get lost down here._**** Stormy thought, as she stopped and looked around the passageway. ****_Hm, what's this?_**** She walked up to what looked like a dent in the wall. She pushed on it, and it opened. "Whoa!" She slid deeper down, and into a room. "Great, a dead end." She plopped on the ground, and looked around. There was something ****_glowing_**** in the wall. "Wha..." She made her way closer, and pushed on the wall. Another door opened up, to reveal a passageway glowing blue. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked, walking into the passageway. The door closed behind her. She gulped, as she made her deeper into the passageway. It seemed to be slowly making it's way further and further down. It opened up into a large room, with glittering diamonds scattered across the floor. There, in the middle, was a big one. Stormy gasped, staring at it for a minute, before she heard a loud shout. ****_Wrapping Blaze!_**** She quickly jumped out of the way of the attack. She whirled around to see Bloom. "Well I see we're not the only ones looking for the gems." Musa came up behind Bloom, followed by Flora and Layla. She sighed in relief, as she heard a familiar shout from the entrance to the room. ****_Icicle Rampage!_**** She watched as Icy shot a bunch of Icicles at Bloom and The Winx, and Darcy walked up to her. "Where were you?" She turned to Darcy. "Getting my phone fixed." Darcy replied. Icy had grabbed the big diamond, and quickly grabbed Stormy and Darcy by the arm and pulled them out. "Come on, lets go before they catch up!" She let go of them, and all three of them ran all the way through, and back out, the passageway. At the top, Darcy and Stormy plopped on the ground, trying to catch their breath. "Well, sisters, we got the first gem." Icy stated, proudly. Darcy and Stormy grinned, and the three of them went home. **

**Authors Note:**

**I hope I did better with this chapter than the last two, I noticed I hadn't made the last two as long as I had thought. Sorry about that! Anyway, what do you think will happen next? I'd like to see any questions/suggestions/reviews you guys might have, because this is my first story! ~Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4: More Riddles

**Back at home, Darcy was flipping through the Diamondix book. "The red diamond is the next one to find... to obtain it, you must look where you can see back in time." Darcy read off of the book. "Great, another riddle." Icy said, grabbing some random bag of stuff out of the closet. "Cat Potion?" Icy looked at the label to a potion that was in a bag. Icy snickered a little, and stuck it in her pocket. "Please don't turn anybody into a cat." Darcy stated, flipping a page on the book. Icy didn't say anything to that, but continued looking through the random stuff. She threw back a 'Bottle of Spiders' and it landed on Darcy, cap coming off. Darcy jumped, as the small spiders in the bottle grew, and grew, and grew. "Uh... Icy." She backed up against the back of the bed, as the spiders approached her. 'Icy, the cap came off your Bottle of Spiders!" Darcy called, throwing the Diamondix Book at one of the spiders. "Hm? Oops!" Icy looked back, and sent a bunch of Icicles at the spiders. They quickly shrunk and made their way back into the bottle. Darcy capped the bottle, and threw it out the window. She picked up the Diamondix book again, and started reading it. Suddenly, they heard the door slam closed, and Stormy ran in, jumping on top of Darcy by accident. Darcy pushed her sister off, and sat up. "What was that about?" She glanced at Stormy. "I t- think I f- found your monster." Stormy stuttered, breathlessly. "You okay?" Darcy asked, moving over closer to Stormy. "Y- Yeah, I'm fine." Stormy replied, sitting up. Icy was climbing out of the closet. "Well, we need to see if we can find that next gem, that monster is starting to get on my nerves." She said. "Yeah!" Darcy and Stormy said in unison. "Stormy, your the riddle expert, you figure this out." Darcy passed the book to Stormy. "Huh-" Stormy, surprised, took the book and read the riddle out loud. "The red diamond is the next one to find, if you want to obtain it you must look where you can see back in time." She read off of the page. "Hm... That one is a little tricky..." Stormy said, reading the riddle again to herself. "Ah! I got it!"  
**

**Authors note: I know, this one is short, but I wanted to leave it on a Cliff-Hanger and I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
**

**So, where do you think the next Diamond is? I'd love to see your guesses. R&R!**

**~Color**


	5. Chapter 5: Disguises

**"You know The Fairy Clock Room in Alfea? I think that's where the next gem is." Stormy explained.**  
**_Since when did she become so smart. _Darcy thought, rolling her eyes. "One problem, we can't get in there.**  
**Only Sirenix Fairies can get in that room." Darcy stated. "Oh that's a easy fix. We simply trick a fairy into getting the gem for us." Icy said, snickering. "And how do we do that?"**  
**Stormy asked, looking at Icy. "We disguise ourselves as students at Alfea." Icy responded, throwing a bright pink dress and shoes at Stormy. "No. No. And No. There is absolutely no way you are getting me to wear this!" Stormy threw the dress back at Icy,**  
**rolling her eyes. "Your gonna have to." Icy threw the dress at Stormy again. "You wear it!" She tossed the dress at Darcy, and walked out. Darcy rolled her eyes, and threw the dress to the side. "Believe me Icy, you'll have as much luck getting her or me to where _pink_ as getting a fairy to wear Black." Darcy stated. "Okay then, we're going shopping."**  
**Icy said, motioning for Darcy and Stormy to follow her. "Just don't make us wear anything pink!" Darcy and Stormy shouted in unison. "Don't worry, I won't." The three witches wandered into a random store. "Okay, Split up,**  
**just pick out anything that looks remotely fairy-like that you can stand to wear." Icy said, glancing back at Darcy and Stormy.**  
**"Like there's anything remotely fairy-like we can stand to wear." Stormy rolled her eyes, wandering down a random isle. "I know." Darcy replied from the next isle over. Stormy glanced through a bunch of outfits. "Nope. Never. Yikes. Wayyyy Wayyy Wayyyy too cute. No Thanks. Yuck." She labeled all of them. "I guess this one will have to do. It's wayyy too bright but at least it's not pink." Stormy picked up a bright red outfit with a light purple belt. "We're gonna have to deal with bright colors,**  
**that's what fairies wear." Darcy said, picking up a bright purple top with light purple pants. "Hey, at least she isn't making us wear a bright colored dress." She added, laughing a little. "Yep." Stormy responded, walking over to meet Darcy. "I wonder where Icy is?" She asked. "I'm not sure." Darcy responded, shrugging. "Right here." Darcy and Stormy turned around, to see Icy holding a very very very very bright blue shirt and darker blue pants. They stared at it for a minute. "Okay, lets go." She glanced at Darcy and Stormy,**  
**ignoring the fact they were staring at the bright outfit she had picked out. They blinked, and then followed Icy, after paying for the outfits**

**(Back at the house)**

**"I can't believe your making me wear this!" Stormy stepped out, in her new outfit. "We have to look like students at Alfea if we're gonna get a fairy to get that gem for us." Icy said, glancing back at her sister. "I guess, but I don't like it." Stormy said, sighing, as she finished straightening her hair out. "None of us do Stormy." Darcy said. "You can say that again." Stormy replied. "Come on, lets go." Icy said, motioning for her two sisters to follow her towards Alfea. "Hey, at least we don't have those dumb wings." Icy said, looking back at her sisters. "Definitely!" Both of them agreed, as they wandered off, towards Alfea.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ruby Gem

**"Well here we are, Alfea."**  
**Icy said, looking back at her sisters. "Well finally."**  
**Stormy muttered, under her breath. "Come on, lets go." Icy made her way towards the entrance to Alfea. "Daphne is the only fairy I know of that still has Sirenix, so we'll try and get her to get the gem." Icy said, glancing back at Darcy and Stormy, and then continuing inside _I'm getting tired of this outfit... not that I haven't been since I laid eyes on it._ Stormy thought, sighing. "Well hello there, I haven't seen you here before!" A voice sounded from behind them, and they turned around to see a brown-haired fairy with green eyes, wearing a hot pink shirt and lighter pink pants. "I'm Ginger, who are you?" The fairy asked, a grin on her face.**  
**_Ugh_ Stormy thought. "I'm**  
**Connie, Those are my sisters, Kate and Jessa." Icy said, thinking quickly._ Kate and Jessa- First these horrible clothes, now horridly lame names. _Stormy thought.**  
**"Nice to meet yo-" _Ginger! Come on!_**  
**"That's my friend, I better go!" Ginger ran off. Darcy and Stormy sighed in relief. "Alright, now that that's over, lets go." Icy walked further into the school. "How do we know where Daphne is?" Darcy asked. "Your looking for me?"**  
**A voice sounded from a nearby room, and they turned around to see Daphne. "Let me do the talking." Icy whispered to Darcy and Stormy. "Hello Professor, There is something I'd like to talk to you about." Icy said, a grin on her face. "Oh please, call me Daphne. What is it you want to talk to me about?" Daphne asked. "We think there is something in The Fairy Clock Room that could be beneficial to the school, it's a red gem, it's supposed to be hidden in there." Icy explained, stifling a snicker. "A red gem? Hm, that's interesting, but how could it be beneficial to the school?" Daphne asked. "It's supposed to be a magical gem, that has a great power..." Icy explained, reluctant to give anymore information to Daphne, encase she started to get suspicious. "Oh! That does sound interesting... You want me to get the gem?" Daphne asked. "Yes." Icy said, a grin on her face. "Hm... Okay, Thank you for telling me about this. I will try to get the gem tomorrow." Daphne said. Icy nodded, and walked back over to her sisters. "No.. Thank _you_."**  
**She muttered under her breath, snickering a little. "Okay sisters, lets get out of here for now, we'll come back first thing tomorrow morning." Icy whispered to Darcy and Stormy, before walking out and heading back towards Magix.**  
**"Can I please take off this fairy outfit when we get home?"**  
**Stormy asked, when they got a good distance from Alfea. "Yes,**  
**you can, but remember you'll need to put it back on tomorrow when we come back for the gem." Icy said, as they hurried back.**

**(The next Day)**

**"Come on, lets hurry." Icy said, as they headed back towards Alfea the next day, to get the gem. "I'm going as fast as I can." Stormy replied. Once they got there, they hurried into the school, and towards the room where they had met Daphne before. "Hello girls." Daphne said, as they walked in. "Hi." Icy said, walking up to Daphne. "Okay, I got up early yesterday morning and went into The Fairy Clock room..." She picked up something from behind her. "And I did find the gem you told me about yesterday." She held out a bright red gem that was glowing all over. "Whoa..." Darcy and Stormy muttered together. "I did some research on it, and I discovered it is one of the ancient Diamondix gems." Daphne said, putting the Gem down on a table next to her. "Oh really?" Icy said, pretending she didn't know that in the first place. "Yes. There are two other gems, one blue and one green, you don't by any chance know the location of the other two, do you?" Daphne asked, looking at Icy. "No." Icy partially lied, she knew where the first one was- they had it- but the third one would have to be found using Stormy's riddle solving skills. (That they didn't know until now that she had). "Well then, if you find the other two gems, come to me immediately, okay?" Daphne looked at Icy. "Definitely..._not!_" Icy quickly grabbed the gem, and didn't wait to see Daphne's reaction, but ran for it, Darcy and Stormy following close behind, as soon as they were far enough away from Alfea, they collapsed on the ground, exhausted. "W- Well, we g- got it!" Icy said, standing up and leaning against a tree. "Y- Yeah." Darcy replied, standing up as well and helping Stormy to her feet. "W- We better get on home, somebody might be after us.' Stormy said. "Yeah, she's right, come on lets go!" They quickly hurried back to the house. "Yes! I can finally get out of this fairy outfit!" Stormy said, earning laughs from her sisters. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Monster in The Passageway

**"To find the last gem, the gem of green, you must go back to where the blue gem was seen. Bewar****e**** though brave searcher, a danger awaits, do not go if you wish a good fate." Icy was reading the Diamondix book. "That sounds kinda scary Icy." Stormy gulped, as Icy read the last sentence of the riddle. "Whatever is there we can handle it. It's obviously telling us to go back to where we found the first gem." Icy said, glancing back at her sister. "Alright... I guess." She muttered. "Hey Darcy, come on, we're going back to the beach." Icy said, walking into the living room. "Alright." Darcy stood up from her chair, and followed Icy and Stormy out the door, and to the beach. "I guess we go back inside the same place we found the Blue Gem." Icy said, moving the rock that Stormy had found the passageway under, and stepping inside. "I suppose there might be a different path though." Stormy added. "Or another room behind the one the blue gem was in." Icy replied. "Yeah, it could be that too." Stormy said. "Lets try that theory first, and then if there isn't another room, we can try looking for another path." Icy stated, walking into the room the blue gem had been inside. Darcy cut off from Icy and Stormy, and looking at the rock platform the blue gem had been sitting on. "Hey what is this?" She leaned down to inspect the side of the platform, where there was writing. "Only the bravest fairies and wizards have wandered here, and the most ambitious witches. Be warned, if you seek the gem of green, you must fight a mighty monster. Many have tried and many have died, maybe you'll be the lucky one." Darcy blinked. "Yikes." Darcy said, as she finished reading the ancient writing. She then pressed a button on the side of the platform, and a door opened nearby. "Hey look, Darcy found it!" Stormy said, grinning. Darcy stood up as her sisters approached her and waited for the door to open, before all three of them walked into the passageway. The door slammed closed behind them. Stormy gulped and followed her sisters further down into the passageway. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" She asked. "Calm down Stormy, we'll be fi-" A loud roar sounded from up ahead, and a large monster stepped from around the corner. _Oh great..._ Stormy thought, eyes widening. The monster was completely black with red eyes and tentacles, and it had extremely sharp teeth. "Lets get rid of it!" Icy shouted, shooting a few random attacks at the monster. While Icy and Darcy were distracting the monster, Stormy went for the gem that was sitting on a pedestal made of green, red, and blue crystals. She quickly grabbed it, and when she did that, the monster came after her. She quickly jumped to the side as it tried to whack her with a tentacle. "Here, catch!" She threw the gem to Darcy, and then shot a bunch of lightning bolts at the monster. Darcy grabbed the gem, and then passed it to Icy. "Come on, lets get out of here!" Icy said, running out the entrance. "Stormy come on!" Darcy paused for a minute, looking back at Stormy who was still fighting the monster. "I'll be there in a moment!" Stormy called, shooting another lightning bolt at the monster and then jumping to the side as it tried again to whack her. "Hurry up!" Darcy called, hurrying out the entrance. Stormy nodded, and shot another lightning bolt at the monster. _I'm gonna get rid of this thing..._ Stormy thought, jumping onto the pedestal. She was pretty good at dodging the monster's attacks, and it seemed to be getting weaker. _Maybe I should use a stronger attack, that might destroy it._ Stormy thought, shooting another lightning bolt at it. What she had failed to notice, was that another tentacle was coming at her. She got hit by it, and fell against the wall. "Ow!" She blinked, the monster had her cornered. "Oh great..." She shot another lightning bolt at it, but missed. _I'm done for..._ She thought, as it started snapping at her with sharp teeth. "Icicle Rampage!" She heard a shout, and suddenly the monster was covered in Icicles. It burst into little pieces. "Stormy are you alright?" Icy walked up to join her sister. "Yep, I'm fine thanks to to you." Stormy replied. "Come on, lets get back up there, Darcy's waiting for us." Icy said, quickly walking out of the passageway and back outside. "Well sisters, we have the third gem," Icy said, as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Now we just need to figure out how to work it."**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy and forgot about the Story. I hope this chapter made up for it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Diamondix!

**"Put all three gems together, and say the words below." Darcy was reading the Diamondix Book, Icy and Stormy next to her. Icy had already brought the gems into the room, and had them set in the order that they were found: Blue, Red, Green. "Alright, go ahead." Icy glanced at Darcy, a grin on her face. "Diamonds of the power of Diamondix, show your power. Glow and shimmer, show your power!" The three gems started to  
glow. "Give us the power of Diamondix, make us stronger!" They started to float. "Give us the power of Diamondix!" Light shone through the room. "Whoa..." Stormy muttered, as the gems started circling around them. "Give us the power of Diamondix!" At Darcy's shout, a blinding light shone through the room. The three gems shone brighter, and then landed, and the blinding light faded. Darcy blinked, and stood up. She was wearing a bright purple dress with a diamond in the middle, she was wearing diamond studded shoes. "I guess they think we're fairies." Icy laughed a little bit, sitting up. "...Wayy too cute." Stormy muttered. Icy was wearing a bright blue dress with diamond studded shoes, and a darker blue headband, and a dark blue diamond in the center of her dress. Stormy was wearing a bright red dress with a darker red diamond in the middle with diamond studded shoes, and a ribbon tied in her hair. She took out the ribbon. Darcy also had a headband, hers was diamond-studded with a diamond on top- it looked more like a tiara. She took it off. "Well, we might not like the outfits but they do come with an amazing new power... ICICLE STRIKE!" Icy laughed, and Darcy and Stormy watched as a single, large icicle busted out the window and landed in the street. "Wow." Darcy and Stormy said in unison. "Tornado Whirlwind!" Stormy called out, and 3 or 4 tornadoes spawned in the room, picking up books and spewing them everywhere. "Get rid of them Stormy!" Darcy ducked as books came flying at her. "Heh.. Heh.. Sorry." Stormy quickly got rid of the tornadoes. Darcy stood up, and then turned towards the window that wasn't already broken. "Watch." She simply said. "Dark Wave!" Icy and Stormy watched as all the lights went out, and the window broke. Stormy tried to turn the light back on, but it didn't work. "Darcy shorted out the lights." Stormy said, rolling her eyes. "It didn't short them out, it covered them in Darkness, their still on, but the light doesn't shine through the darkness around them." Darcy explained. _Wow..._ Stormy thought. _I love our new_ powers! "Can you fix it Darcy? It's a little too dark in here." Icy said, messing with one of the lamps trying to get it to work. "Yeah." Darcy ended the spell, and all the lights came back on. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go teach that Drago Ogre not to chase me." Darcy walked out the door, laughing. "Well, I guess we ought to go with her.' Icy smiled, and glanced at Stormy, and followed Darcy out the door. Stormy followed quickly afterwards.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Monster Falls (End)

_**Roar! **_**Darcy watched, as the large, red, Drago Ogre walked around the corner. "I'm ready for you now..." She muttered, grinning. She glanced back as her sisters joined her. "Dark Wave!" Darcy sent a black ball soaring at the monster. It hit the monster, and the monster turned to face the three witches. **_**ROAR!**_** "Winter Blast!" Icy sent a blast of snow and ice at the monster, and it stumbled backwards. It came back at them, even more viciously than ever, it tried to kick Stormy, but she quickly jumped back. "Tornado Whirlwind!" She sent a large tornado and 2 little ones flying at the monster, causing the monster to start backing up. "Icy, blast it again while it's lost it's balance!" Darcy called. "Icicle Strike!" Icy sent a large Icicle and several small ones at the monster, the big one the monster dodged, but the smaller ones hit. Now the monster was extremely angry, it came back at Icy, hitting her with a wing and knocking her backwards. "Ouch." She muttered, under her breath. "You Okay?" Darcy glanced back. "Yeah." Icy stood back up, and blasted another icicle at the monster. "Hurricane Blast!" Stormy sent a whirlwind of wind and lightning at the monster, causing it to stumble backwards and fall over. "Lets get it!" Stormy called out. "Ice Blast!" Icy sent a whirl of icicles and sleet at the monster. "Hurricane Blast!" Stormy once again sent a whirlwind of wind and lightning at it. "Dark Force!" Darcy sent a giant black ball at the monster. All three attacks hit the monster at once, and it let out a loud roar. The monster sent a ball of flame at Stormy, knocking her backwards, and then faded. "Woah." Icy blinked, and then turned around. "Stormy! Are you alright!?" She asked. "Y- Yeah, I think." Stormy stood up, burshing her shirt off a little bit. "Well then, that takes care of that." Darcy sighed in relief, no more being chased around by a monster! "Well, lets go home." Icy said, walking off. "Hey Icy, what ever happened to that Bottle of Giant Spiders I threw out the window?" Darcy asked, curiously. "Not sure." Icy replied. "Why do you ask?" Icy glanced back at Darcy. "Look." Darcy pointed to a giant spider wandering around Magix. Icy stayed silent for a minute, and then replied. "We'll let The Winx deal with that one." Earning laughs from both Darcy and Stormy.**

(**Author's Note)**

**The End! I hope you enjoyed it. -Snicker- Sorry if that ending was a little crazy, I just wanted to do something funny at the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my Newest fanfic Macie's Story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
